Spencer? Jason?
by DramalovesRomance
Summary: What happens when Toby, Aria, Hanna, and Emily think Spencer is dating Jason? Set during episode 2x23. When Jenna is in the hospital and wants to talk to Hanna, Spencer, Aria, and Emily. Only Spencer and Jason and her family know there related. Spoby and Jaria.
1. Chapter 1

What happens when Toby, Aria, Hanna, and Emily think Spencer is dating Jason? Set during episode 2x23. When Jenna is in the hospital and wants to talk to Hanna, Spencer, Aria, and Emily. Only Spencer and Jason and her family know there related. Spoby and Jaria.

Spencer's POV

So Jenna was crying and thanking Hanna for saving her when Spencer's phone goes off.

"Sorry," I said when everybody looks at me and when Toby looked at me I started blushing like crazy. So I went to the back of the room and answers the phone.

"Hello?"I said unsure who it was.

" Spencer, hey it's Jason." Jason says.

"Oh hey Jason." I said smiling. She didn't notice but everybody except Jenna looked at her wondering why Jason was calling her.

"I was wondering if you want to meet up at the grill tonight?" He said hesitantly.

This made me smile even more. She loved hanging out with Jason. He always listened to her and she just liked the idea of hanging out with her brother.

" I would love to. Any specific reason?" I asked.

"Well kinda. I don't know but I just wanted to talk to you. Do you need me to drive you?"

"No thanks I drove. What time do you want to meet?" I said thinking _how sweet he wants to drive_ me.( I don't know if she drove but... Yeah so)

"How bout we meet in 20 minutes, if you're feeling up to it?" He said worrisome.

"Jason I'm fine." I said reassuring."Yeah see you there."

"Kay, see you there. Bye" Then he hung up.

"So Spencer your meeting Jason? What would you're parents say?" Hanna said sarcastically but she was curious.

" Yeah I meeting Jason. As for my parents I don't know." I decided to answer it truthfully even if it was sarcasm.

"I didn't know you were seeing Jason." Aria said but here voice sounded different

"It's complicated. I have to go if I don't want to be late." I said I didn't want to tell them that Jason was my brother yet because I am just starting to be live it my self and I leave

* * *

Toby POV

So I got the girls for Jenna. When I got Spencer I noticed her staring at Jason DiLarentis talking to her mom but they're probably talking about government stuff about the house.

So Jenna was in tears and thanking the girls when Spencer's phone went off. She looked at us and got super red, she looked cute, even if we broke up. So she went to the back of the room but for some reason everybody listen, even me.

"Hello?" She said, must have been an unfamiliar number.

"Oh hey Jason." She said smiling.

"I would love to. Any specific reason?" Her smile got even bigger.

_Did Jason ask her out? He knew I like her, well know he probably thinks she's single._

"No thanks I drove. What time do you want to meet?" Spencer asked.

"Jason I'm fine. Yeah see you there." Spencer said and she hung up.

"So Spencer your meeting Jason? What would your parents say?"Hanna asked. Even though it was sarcasm I'm guessing that everybody in the room want to know the answer.

"Yeah I'm meeting Jason. As for my parents I don't know."Spencer said, truthfully. _I can't believe that Jason asked out my Spencer. Well not really my Spencer but she shouldn't go out with him. She said herself that she didn't trust Jason. She made me leave that job early! I get that I was gone for awhile but I never would guess they would go out._

Then Aria interrupted my thoughts and said "I didn't know you were seeing Jason." I didn't know Aria that we'll but she looked kinda hurt and jealous?

"It's complicated. I have to go if I don't want to be late." Spencer said and she left.

Then the room filled up with talking. Aria, Hanna, and Emily started talking about how

Spencer was dating Jason.

"I thought Spencer didn't trust Jason? When did that change?" Aria said.

"Well what about truth day? They were talking that and the day before." Emily guessed.

"What they were talking but I thought they didn't like each other? Spencer said you shouldn't trust him. How did they go from frienimies to dating?" Hanna said really confused."

I was just listening to what they were saying cause he had no idea what truth day was. Also cause he hasn't been talking with Spencer for very long. _ Then why did Spencer say she has been thinking about us? Maybe she just got over me?! Why didn't I get back together with her when I had the chance? Now she's going out with Jason._

"Do you think we need to follow her?" Aria asked. Okay I'm sure that she is jealous now._ What kind of friend follows her on a date. Oh someone like me._

"Can I come?" I asked hesitantly. Hanna, Emily, and Aria looked at me.

"You still like her, don't you?" Hanna said, smirking.

"Yes. Okay fine I still like her." I said embarrassed, I could feel my checks getting warmer by the second.

Then Jenna said " Toby you can't go. I just got hurt. Remember?"

"Well I'm pretty sure your stable and stuff. So let's go." And we raced out of the room to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

What happens when Toby, Aria, Hanna, and Emily think Spencer is dating Jason? Set during episode 2x23. When Jenna is in the hospital and wants to talk to Hanna, Spencer, Aria, and Emily. Only Spencer and Jason and her family know there related. Spoby and Jaria.

Spencer POV

So I'm driving to the grill to meet Jason. I know I should have probably have told the girls that he's my brother but Jenna was there and Toby. So that made it worse and we were at the hospital. I just couldn't. I also wasn't that great about him. I still can't believe I said those things about him. I mean what kind of sister am I. The only reason he's like that is because he has my dad's blood. The lawyer, secret keeper, smartish, competitive blood. I can't believe I didn't put it together. We're both good-looking, smart, rich, secretive, and suspicious of everything.

I pull into the parking lot and I turned around I don't know why but I feel like I'm being watched. Well A I guess. Then I walk in and see Jason already at a table.

"Hey. So what did you want to talk about?" I said taking a seat across from him and ordering my food.

"Well mostly you and a few other things of course." Jason said after the waitress left. _Why does he want to talk about me?_

"Why do you want to talk about me?"I asked confused. _Did I do something to offend him or did I-_

"Yeah like how are you handling Toby being back in town? Him being with Jenna?" He said. I was shocked. _How does he know I still have feelings for Toby? Is it that obvious? Well I guess it is but we're not super close so how did he know?_

"Um I don't know what your talking about." I said my face heating up like Mona' s lipstick.

Jason grabbed my hand from across the table. "I know you still have feelings for him. I was there when you bought him that truck and he said he loved you and you were like I wanted to be the first one to say that. Come on Spence I'm your brother."

Well after he made the brother speech I couldn't say no. So I squeezed his had and said "It's hard. I'm obviously still in love him but I'm the one who broke it off. So I put my self in this situation. I had to though, he wasn't safe dating me." He looked at me questionably but stopped when he noticed I was tearing up.

Jason got up from his seat and sat by me. Then he put his arm around me and said "It'll be alright after I go and beat him to death. Then we will dance on his grave. Heck, I'll even through a party if that would make you feel better."

I couldn't help it when I started to crack up. He was just so serious about it. "Yeah right."

"I know I'm right." He said then he kissed my cheek and went back to his seat and talked about happier things while we ate our food. When we were done he paid even when I protested, we stood there for about 10 minutes arguing when I finally gave up. We walked out the door with our arms wrapped around each other. Then separated to go home. While I was pulling out I saw a car a lot like Emily's but if she was here she would've said hi.

_That was the best family dinner I have ever had._

* * *

Aria POV

I can't believe that Spencer is dating Jason! You wanna know what else I can't believe how I am. _Sure I have a boyfriend but Jason is mine! Did I just say that?! I should be happy for them, right. So why am I not happy for them?_

We pulled in a couple minutes after Spencer. She looked behind her while we were getting out of the car.

"Duck!" Hanna whispered

Spencer must not have seen us because she turned back and walked into the grill. We walked in and Spencer and Jason were talking at a table near the back. Thankfully they didn't see us. Then Jason asked Spence something she was blushing like crazy and looked down. Then Jason grabbed her hand and told her something. Then she talked for a while but by the end she was tearing up.

"What do you think their talking about?" Emily asked.

"Maybe he's breaking up with her?" I said hopefully. They looked at me like why is she acting like a bitch. Toby looked in my eyes and he knew I was jealous.

I turned back to the table and watched as Jason got up and sat next to Spencer and puts his arm around her. I saw out of the corner of my eye Toby tense up.

_Thank goodness I'm not the only one who is jelly._

Jason said something to her and she started to laugh. Jason smiled at her and kissed her cheek and walked back to his chair. _Man Jason is so sweet. Stop Aria you have a boyfriend._

"Well he's obviously not breaking up with her." Hanna said. All of us turned back to our own table but I saw Toby keep looking at their table with sad eyes. I won't deny that I didn't do the same thing.

"What I want to know is why didn't she tell us?" Emily asked looking back at the happy couple.

"Probably cause she said all those things about not trusting him and stuff." I said sadly. _ I was the first one to trust him. I should be there. Him holding me. Jeez Aria pull yourself together._

"Well she shoots, she scores." Hanna said eating her salad.

"What do you mean?" Toby, Emily, and I asked at the same time.

"Well have you seen him shirtless. He's hot. Even if he is Ali's older brother he was never sore on the eyes. Spencer gets a bunch of hot guys. Your included that hot guys Toby. Then Wren is pretty decent." _She is right Jason has always been good-looking with his 6 pack that- Stop! Remember Ezra, Ezra, Ezra, your boyfriend, your love!_

I saw Toby chocked on his burger. "Spencer dated Wren?!"

Then Jason and Spencer got up from their table. Jason put down some money then Spence started arguing with him for about ten minutes. It looked like Jason won.

"Wow Spencer losing. That's a first." Toby said surprised.

Jason threw his arm around her shoulders and Spencer around his waist. Then they walked out.

I felt like my heart just got stomped on.

_Wait why do I feel like this. Is it possible that I still have feelings for Jason? I can't have feelings for him. I have a boyfriend and I love him, right?_


	3. Chapter 3

What happens when Toby, Aria, Hanna, and Emily think Spencer is dating Jason? Set during episode 2x23. When Jenna is in the hospital and wants to talk to Hanna, Spencer, Aria, and Emily. Only Spencer and Jason and her family know there related. Spoby and Jaria.

Spencer POV

When I woke up I was in a happy mode, surprisingly since I haven't had my coffee yet. I got dressed for school and my mom drove me.

"You seem in a good mood today." Mom said, "What's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy." I said smiling.

"Then who did you go out with yesterday. Did you got out with the girls and Toby?" She asked.

_Why would she think that? She does know that Toby and I broke up. _

"No why would you think that?"I asked

"Well after you left a couple minutes later all your friends and Toby came running out. Talking about the Grill and a date. It was really funny cause- Wait did you go out on a date?" Mom said looking at me.

_They all thought I was on a date with Jason?! They followed me! They think I'm dating Jason! Eww, I mean he isn't ugly. He's actually hot. Did I just say my brother was hot! What is happening?! _Then I thought about the conversation in the hospital. Then I replayed the dinner with Jason. We were acting very romantic if other people saw us and didn't know we are relat-

"Are you seeing anyone Spencer?" Mom asked

"No. I was out with Jason, ok," Mom looked at me and was going to say something but I stopped her " I know you don't like it but he's my brother. We've been hanging out and having a great time. Sure we argue but he's-

"Spencer! It's fine. I can't say I'm thrilled but I talked to him at the hospital. He seemed genuinely worried about you. How can I not let you hang out? Anyways you'd probably go behind my back and I'd much rather you tell me when you hang out."

We were pulling into the drop off and I got, " Thanks mom."

Then I thought_ Everyone followed me. Time for some revenge._

* * *

Aria POV

I could hardly sleep know that Spencer and Jason are dating. When I did sleep it was weird. Emily, Hanna, Spencer, Jason, and I were at a party and I think we were dancing in a graveyard? It was very confusing.

Then all of a sudden **Bam **like a smack in the face. I'm still in love with Jason.

_ What about Ezra? _My rational side said.

_Who cares?! I want Jason back. I want to be in his arms. I want him to make me laugh not Spencer.I want him to kiss me or me kiss him, perfectly fine with both. _My irrational side, which now is my favorite side, yelled.

Then **Bam **another moment of clarity.

_I'm dating my teacher! This is illegal. What if Jason doesn't take me back for picking my teacher over him? What if Jason is crepped out that I'm am dating my teacher? _

_Don't I love Ezra though? I used to but we've grown apart. He's been busy with all his meetings and work. It's getting harder to lie to my parents. My parents might approve of Jason so I wouldn't have to lie to them when I went out._

_Pro' s to breaking up with Ezra and dating Jason_

_-Parents approve_

_-Go out in public_

_-Can make out in public_

_-Can make out in secret_

_-6 pack_

_-6 pack_

_-6 pack_

_Con's to breaking up with Ezra and dating Jason_

_-No extensions on late work_

_-No answers to homework assignments_

_-Can't think of anymore bad reasons to dumping Ezra_

So it's pretty obvious that I want to be with Jason. So I got to get him back, if he still likes me.

_List To Get Jason Back_

_1) Break up with Ezra_

_2) Get Spencer to break up_ with_ him_

_3) Talk to Jason and get him to fall in love with me_

_Only 3 easy steps. _

I thought about ways to get Spencer to break up with Jason. Wait am I plotting to steal my best friends boyfriend. What is wrong with me. Hopefully their not relationship isn't serious.

I got to school and thought _Man this is going to be harder than I thought._

* * *

Jason POV

So I was getting ready for work and thinking about last night. _How could Toby hurt my little sis like that? I used to like Toby but know I want to take that precious truck of his and run him over a couple of times. Spencer is the strongest person I know and Toby made her cry. Maybe I should go talk to him? Scare him a little. Get a few punches in but knowing Spence she'd kill me._

I sighed and got in my car and drove to the school. Where I spent the worst years of my life. I saw Aria when I pulled in and my heart leapt into my throat. _ I can't believe that I haven't gotten over her. I've always liked Aria but she doesn't like me. She chose her teacher over me. I felt as is my heart stomped on. She helped me through Ali's funeral. When I thought nobody loved me. It's gotten easier hanging out with Spencer. Having a sister again that cares about me. Even when Ali was around we never really were kind to each other. That's why I'm so happy I got a second chance with Spencer, a second chance at having a sister. Heck I might even have a second chance at love._

* * *

**So I want to thank all of the people who have reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. This is my first story ever so I didn't expect anyone to like this story so soon. Um if you want to make your own version of the story you can pm me. I don't think any of you would want but if you do then pm. So yeah. You guys have been so nice about the story. I'm not sure if I'll update every day, I just don't have much to do so that's why I have been updating every day. I know Jason's POV was short but I wanted you to know that he still has feelings for Aria.**

** I want to send shout outs to NimJMP, Leah. Cavanaugh, sarahschneider2012, Emilee Amethyst thank you for the amazing reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

What happens when Toby, Aria, Hanna, and Emily think Spencer is dating Jason? Set during episode 2x23. When Jenna is in the hospital and wants to talk to Hanna, Spencer, Aria, and Emily. Only Spencer and Jason and her family know there related. Spoby and Jaria.

Spencer POV

When I walked into school I immediately went to Jason's office and waited for him to arrive.

When he got to school, he was walking to his office and I saw him. I said "Finally! What took you so long?"

"Wow so good to see you too, Spence." Jase said grinning while he was unlocking his office.

"So guess what I found out?" I said smiling. _Sure I was hurt that everyone followed me to my "date" but I can use that to my advantage. This might be cruel but I'm a Hastings, I use everything to my advantage._

"I'm your brother." Jason said when we got into his office.

"Nope."I said knowing that he would never guess it.

"I'm awesome?"He guessed.

"No."I chuckled

"I'm your favorite brother?" Jason guessed again.

"Your my only brother and still not it." I said getting bored.

"I'm your favorite sibling." He asked

"True but not it" I told him.

"Awwwwwwwwww. Why thank you for such an honoring title. Okay ummm..."

I sighed. I had 5 minutes to get to class knowing he'll never guess it. "Everybody thinks we're dating!" I yelled happily.

"WHAT!" He yelled. "Why are you happy about this?!"

"Come on Jase don't you know me?" I acted hurt. "I got a plan."

* * *

Aria' s POV

When I got to my locker I saw Spencer waiting outside an office. I w_onder who's it. _Then I saw Jason and my stomach was doing jumping jacks. Jason walked over to the office where Spence was standing. She said something and they went in to the room. I wanted to cry right there but I need to talk to Spencer about Jason. Make sure the relationship isn't serious and take Jason. First I need to break up with Ezra. I sighed this is probably going to be a hard day. I walked to Ezra' s classroom. He was in there alone.

I smiled and said "Hey Ezra. We need to talk."

He looked confused "Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

I just need to tell him the truth. "I think we need to break up." Short and to the point. Hopefully that's makes him feel better.

Shock crossed his face."What! Why! If you want we can spend more time together."

"No I'm sorry. I feel like this relationship isn't working. We don't hang out anymore. I'm over you and I didn't even try. I'm sorry but that's my final answer."

I walked to my seat just when students started coming in. Perfect timing. When class was about to start Spencer rushed in. She sat next to me.

"Did I miss anything?" Spencer asked.

"Nope. Except I did break up with Ezra."I said. I decided to be truthful so maybe she'll tell me about Jason.

"Good for you. Are you okay?" She asked me. When Ezr- I mean Mr. Fitz started the class.

"Yeah I'm fine. It wasn't that bad."I whispered

"Doesn't look like he's taking it well though." She said. (Do you notice that when he teaches he talks about something related to his and Aria' s relationship)

"Why do you think that?"I asked wondering why she thinks that.

"Are you even listening to what he is teaching? He's talking about this girl who had a perfect life and a boyfriend but she dumped him out of the blue. She also crushed his heart." She whispered back. _Wow she is smart. I didn't even realize that and I was the person he's talking about. Jeez he needs to pull himself together._

Thank goodness that class was over. I need to talk to Spencer and Jason.

* * *

Toby' s POV

_Spencer is my one true love. I let her go. Why did I do that? I can't believe that I let my pride get in the way. She told me that she had been thinking about us. Me with her. I just said to late. Sure she dumped me but she dumped him for me. She realized that she wanted me more and I let her go. Now she's dating someone else. Maybe I can win Spencer back but Jason's my friend. Sure he stole my girl but she is single and I did reject her. Maybe he's her rebound but not likely. He was so sweet to her at the Grill. I miss Spence so much. I can't stop thinking about her. We are meant for each other I just know it. We both love each other. Well we did love each other. Maybe I can get her to fall in love with me. Same problem though. Jason. _I sighed. I was in my truck or as I like to call it "Spoby" baby. Me and Spencer's baby. It's kinda sad that I miss her so much that I shipped our names together and named my truck Spoby. Hopefully Spence would think it's cute and not creepy._ I need to make a plan to get Spencer back._

* * *

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry to tell you this but I won't be able to update untill about Saturday. I'm going on a trip without Wi-Fi. So you guys are just got to wait until then. Sorry hope you aren't to sad so yeah until Saturday or a week.**


	5. Chapter 5

What happens when Toby, Aria, Hanna, and Emily think Spencer is dating Jason? Set during episode 2x23. When Jenna is in the hospital and wants to talk to Hanna, Spencer, Aria, and Emily. Only Spencer and Jason and her family know there related. Spoby and Jaria.

* * *

Aria' s POV

So Spencer and I were walking down the hallway to our next class when I finally decided to ask about her and Jason.

"So you and Jason, huh?"I asked trying to sound casual.

"What?" She sounded confused then, " oh yeah. Me and Jason. How did you find out?" She looked at me as if I was missing something but then she always knew more than me. Then way she was smiling made me think whatever she was thinking it was funny.

"Oh,"_ Crap! Should I tell her we spied on her. NO she would get soo mad. Hmm why is she smirking at me? Ohh I have the perfect excuse, _" I saw you waiting for him at his office and you went in and you came back a minute before the bell. We all know that Spencer is never close to being late for class." I said quickly. She looked disappointed for a second but it was gone before I could blink. _Maybe I was imagining it. A has really got me going crazy. _"How come you haven't told me- I mean us about you and Jason?" I asked kind of hurt.

" Yeah. Well we've gone a couple dates. He is really sweet and thoughtful. What do you think?" Spencer asks. _Yeah he is sweet and thoughtful. He is more than that. He is caring, smart, kind and so much more! How can she just say two words about him._

"Me? About him? or you guys as a couple?" I asked. They went out on a couple of dates!?

"Let's start with what you think about him then work up to us as a couple." She said smiling a little suspiciously to be honest.

"umm he is pretty hot. He has good hair. He has an amazing smile, he is very sweet when he want to be, his eyes are amazing, he has a six pack, his laugh is the best thing ever, he is very protective, he can be mature but still have fun, he is probably the best person in the world." I started to blush,_ really Aria you just went on and on about you best friends boyfriend. Why is she smiling? Didn't she realize I'm still in love with her boyfriend?_

"Yeah your right." Spencer said still grinning as if I said the right things. _what if she realizes and falls in love with him!_ she interrupted my thinking, "So what do you think about us together?

I wanted to scream_ Your not right at all. Me and him are meant to be together! I love him more than you do! _but instead, "You guys are so cute." I said forcing a smile on my face. The look she gave said she didn't believe a word but she smiled and went to her next class. I stood there and realized something that was never in the plan What if she is in love with him?

* * *

Spencer's POV

So Aria and I were walking down the hall from Fitz' s class when Aria asked me a question.

"So you and Jason, huh?" Aria asked out of the blue.

"What?"_ Eww. He's my brother why would she thin- Ohh she thinks we're dating, okay. That makes sense. _ "Oh yeah. Me and Jason. How did you find out?" I asked, smirking. Watching her brain scramble for an answer.

"I saw you waiting for him at his office and you went in and you came back a minute before the bell. We all know that Spencer is never close to being late for class." Aria said quickly. I admit I was disappointed that she didn't tell me the truth but it helped me with my guilt for fake dating Jason and my plan. _ Man I am smart for making that plan._

How come you haven't told me- I mean us about you and Jason?" Aria asked, I think I heard hurt in her voice. Guilt punch.

"Yeah. Well we've gone a couple dates. He is really sweet and thoughtful. What do you think?" I questioned.

"Me? About him? or you guys as a couple?" She asked, looking a little shocked.

"Let's start with what you think about him then work up to us as a couple." I offered. My plan is working!

"umm he is pretty hot. He has good hair. He has an amazing smile, he is very sweet when he want to be, his eyes are amazing, he has a six pack, his laugh is the best thing ever, he is very protective, he can be mature but still have fun, he is probably the best person in the world." She said and face turning red. _My plan is so going on course. I really am happy that she liked Jason since he likes her. He tried to hide it but I put it together pretty quickly._

"Yeah your right. So what do you think of us?"I asked. At first she looked a little angry.

"You guys are so cute." She said forcing I smile. I saw right through this but I just smiled and turned around to go to class. _Jason is going to be so happy. The plan is going better than I thought. Now Jason and I have to go start part 2 of Brother and Sister Love._

* * *

**I am so sorry that this is so short. I just wanted to give you something cause I haven't posted anything in a while. I got grounded and school and homework so I might be posting soon I'm not sure so I hope you guys will forgive me. : )**


End file.
